


Guardian Angel

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, As he usually does when I start writing, Bandits & Outlaws, Bromance, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Good Morgana (Merlin), Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Merlin, Magic Revealed, Protective Arthur, Protective Knights (Merlin), Wingfic, merlin needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Merlin's hiding so many secrets, and he just wishes that Arthur would accept him like he did Morgana
Relationships: Merlin/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 320





	Guardian Angel

There were some parts of the prophecy, that even the Druids did not think possible. It was called “The Dawning”, the moment that Merlin fully unlocked his potential, but he didn’t think it would be like this. He’d changed history, brought Morgana back from the path that would lead her to the dark, told her about his own Destiny. Had taken her to Arthur, who had listened to her story and held her close, promising he would keep her safe from Uther.

The Round Table Knights gave the same assurance, to keep Morgana safe from the King. Merlin watched the reveal, the hugs, the tears, the promises. And all Merlin could think of, was that he wanted to do the same. To have them protect him for once, rather than the other way around. It was selfish, he knew that, and had seen the way Lancelot and Morgana looked across, offering him everything he could want.

He’d run, out into the rain that was lashing down, away from the Castle and into the woods. He’d reached the lake, but Freya did not answer his plea, and it was then that it happened.

He himself had not believed the rumours, the prophecy that seemed so far-fetched. Not until he knelt on the sandy shore, felt the Magic rush through the ground. Stretching his fingers out on the ground, he soaked everything in, felt pain like he’d never felt before. It felt like his skin was splitting open, and he groaned in pain as he let his body fall to the sand.

**

‘Merlin.’ A soft voice, one he recognised, and he flicked his eyes open to see Freya. She was kneeling in the water, her hand in his, a bright smile on her face.

‘Freya.’ She wasn’t quite the woman he lost, she had secrets now that she couldn’t tell him, a presence around her that was more than the girl he’d loved. Ready to flee Camelot for.

‘Look, Merlin. It’s… beautiful.’ He blinked back the sleep, turned his head to stare.

They were white. The colour of the snow that settled over Camelot in the winter, brighter than even the cleanest linens in the storeroom. Soft, as well, as he ran his fingers through the feathers and realised that he could feel them. They twitched, almost like they had a mind of their own, and Merlin shifted so he could better see them.

Attached to him.

The panic came next, the fact that he had wings that shouldn’t be there starting to get to him, while Freya assured him this had always been his Destiny. When Merlin couldn’t control his thoughts anymore, when they built up and overflowed, he sat back down into the sand, the wings moving with him.

‘Are you not Arthur’s guardian angel?’ Freya’s soft voice rung out, but he refused to even listen, not now. He had seen spells to hide parts of the body, and this was no different. The wings vanished with his words, although he could still feel them, and he ran back to Camelot.

**

It was something to get used to, the wings. He kept them bound, tucked away and hidden with spells, Magic that he would not usually dare use in Camelot. But he had no choice, if Uther found out… He would be killed, executed on the spot.

And water, it was no longer his friend. His wings got heavy, the spell could not hold, and he had no choice but to spread them. There would be no more water for him, not unless he was definitely alone. A secret, that was what this was, and he had kept those from people for a long time. What was one more?

He considered all of this on horseback, listening to the chatter of the Knights. They were on the Hunt for a Sorcerer, and somehow, Morgana had convinced Uther to let her come. It was useful, to have somebody that could openly use Magic, even if he wished it was him. He kept up with the group, wondering if there would ever be a place for his Magic in Camelot.

When they settled for the evening, Merlin busied himself with getting things for the fire. Logs collected, he set the camp up, reached for the flint.

 _‘Forbearnan._ ’ Morgana muttered, and the flames rushed to life. Merlin stared into the orange glow, while Arthur praised her for such a spell. He called it pretty, the flames that flicked, and Merlin felt a bitter pang in his chest. No, he should be pleased for Morgana, sent her a warm smile to encourage her Magic.

Still, he excused himself as soon as he could, the horses needed tending to. He had noticed that they responded differently to him, now that he had wings. Like they could sense them, Arthur’s horse giving him a gentle nudge, almost in understanding. It was a peaceful moment, at least he was still favoured by something.

‘MERLIN!’ He barely had time to spin around, before something connected with his head and he crumpled to the ground.

**

Morgana was bleeding. Merlin kept his hands over the wound, while ripping part of his shirt to wrap around the wound. She watched him with pain-filled eyes, the cart falling into a particularly large hole, jostling them as he tried to work.

‘Easy, it’ll be okay.’ Merlin assured, wished he could use Magic to attempt to heal it. However, the Knights had also been captured, were in the cart with them. It wasn’t worth the risk, plus, Morgana had already explained she couldn’t use her Magic at the moment, the blood loss was messing with her head.

‘Thank you.’ She whispered, her hand over his, and he froze. All this time, being jealous of her, when he could have been helping. The smile he offered was real, and the brightness in her eyes returned.

‘Do we have a plan?’ Leon asked, looking to Arthur. The Prince was cradling his hand, probably sprained, and Merlin looked out from the slats of the cart to see the thick forest beyond the track. It wasn’t looking good, their horses long gone, and he slumped back down. Morgana moved closer, until she nuzzled under his arm, and he wrapped it loosely around her.

He didn’t miss the Knights watching the movement, Arthur’s judgemental stare, but he couldn’t find it in him to care.

‘Attack, whenever we stop.’

That didn’t take long, they rattled to a stop shortly after, and the cart was opened up. Gwaine kicked out first, while Merlin gripped Morgana. Shouting followed, swords being drawn and the Knights attacking, and when a man reached in for Morgana, Merlin attempted to fight.

**

Split between saving Arthur or Morgana, Merlin made a mistake. Now, the Knights were forced to their knees, the blade pressed to Morgana’s throat. It was a dock, a small boat that they were attempting to board. They were bandits, Merlin realised, watched as Morgana was dragged backwards onto the boardwalk.

‘Stay where you are, or I slice her throat open.’ Arthur had fallen still, glaring at the man like he wished him dead. Merlin was trying to think of a plan, but he didn’t have much time. Not when the man reached the board to the ship, and, in one smooth movement, pushed Morgana into the lake.

Merlin didn’t think, he was the closest one, and shoved away from his captor to run. Up onto the wood, ignored the man that was threatening him with the knife, and dived right after her.

**

Arthur watched Merlin’s form disappear under the water, and tried to fight against the sword at his throat. His Knights surrounded him, all stuck in a similar position, and he knew this was it. The moment they’d die.

‘Boss?’ One of the men, the one holding Leon, gestured to the sky. Arthur followed his gaze, to where a storm had gathered incredibly quickly, staining the sky and thunder breaking the silence. The man on the boardwalk shuddered, looked to the group.

‘Sorcery.’ It was hissed, and Arthur wondered how that was possible, Morgana had been bleeding out and now drowning.

But then the water broke, and Arthur had never seen something so… terrifying.

Wings.

**

Merlin let the water break, slowly walked from the lake, Morgana slumped in his arms. His wings were heavy with water, but that didn’t matter. He hit sand, moved from the water and looked around to the men that were staring at him.

 _‘Forbearnan.’_ Flames rushed from the torch at the side of the cart, and the men dropped their holds on the Knights. Merlin didn’t stop with that, turned to the boat and focused, let the fire rush to it.

Everything was on fire, which was helping dry him he supposed, but he was more concerned with Morgana. Ignoring the fighting, he crouched down and lay her on the ground, spread his wings out and healed the wound. He’d never been good at such a spell, but this seemed easier, with his Wings acting as… help? Like they harnessed his power, controlled it better than he ever could have hoped, guiding it to the wound on her stomach.

When green eyes flicked open, they looked to the wings behind his head, then back to him.

‘An Angel.’ She muttered, and Merlin rose his head to the fight. Throwing his hand out, sending the last of the bandits colliding with a wall, his body crumpling on impact. Arthur lowered his sword, looked to Merlin with a look that the servant couldn’t identify. Not the love that had shone through when Morgana admitted her Magic, no, Merlin didn’t deserve such a thing.

‘You’re going to be just fine.’ Merlin assured the Lady, who chuckled up at him.

‘And I thought our lives couldn’t get any more screwed up.’ He laughed back, watched as the group approached cautiously, like they feared him. He helped Morgana up, unsteady feet, hands holding onto him as she stood.

‘You have Magic.’ Arthur slowly stated, staring at him like he’d grown a second head. Well, he’d grown a pair of wings.

‘And wings.’ Gwaine pointed out, and the others threw him an incredulous look.

‘What? I was checking we could all see them.’

‘Thank you. For saving her. And us.’ Arthur added, and Merlin gave a hesitant smile to the Prince, before Morgana was gripping his shirt and tugging. He turned to her, only for the Lady to quickly press her lips to his, a brief kiss, gone before he could realise it had even happened.

‘You make a pretty good Guardian Angel.’ Morgana stated, and the others could only laugh. Merlin just blinked, staring to the Sorceress, then back to his Prince. All this time, hiding his Magic, hiding the Wings that he thought would earn his head being detached from his body. All this time, and it took Morgana falling into a lake for him to expose himself. For Arthur to find out, and thank him for using Magic.

Was it really that simple?

**Author's Note:**

> Man I really need to stop writing Hurt! Merlin fics


End file.
